hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
This is my talk page where you can send messages and requests. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'Leave your message at the bottom of the page.' 2013 2014 Zzigg Zoldyck Hey Darkchylde. Someone has changed several different pages to say that Zzigg is Maha's son and Zeno's father, but we don't know their relationship yet. Can you change this please? I would do it myself, but a few of the pages are locked. Thank you! BorosCharm (talk) 07:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Categories Alright.Martialmaniac (talk) 15:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Since you mentioned it, there are at least two reduntant categories: for example, Genthru's is included in both "Bomber" and "Bomb Devils", and Razor and his pirates in "Greed Island convicts" and "Razor's devils", which have the exact same content. I don't think I can delete them, could you do it? Martialmaniac (talk) 10:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) No probs. I was surprised too when I found that in most of the Zoldycks' pages Zzigg was considered Maha's son, actually. Just a question, Killua mentioned Alluka's "girl needs" or something like that when talking to Gotoh. I'm ok with the ambiguity, but shouldn't the article consider her female until further proof is offered? Martialmaniac (talk) 17:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) World Trigger Wiki Affiliation Hi, I'd like to affiliate the World Trigger Wiki with this one. Our wordmark is here. Oh, and I'm using a mobile device so sorry for the mass amount of edits. DinoTaur 14:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you very much! DinoTaur 21:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Kastro While trying to edit the references (to condense them), on Kastro's page; large red text appeared on his page and I've tried to fix it, but to no avail. Is it possible for you to try fix it? And I'm sorry in advance for any trouble this may have caused. Thanks for fixing the page and for the tip and I'll be sure to try that in for the future! RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation request Hello! I hope you are doing well :) I am the administator for the rolling girls wikia , a new wikia for an original anime airing right now. If we could affiliate with your wikia it would be greatly appreciated, since we are really in need of some publicity/ attention. I understand that, at first glance our anime seems to be completely different but as a long term fan of the hxh anime and someone watching the rolling girls anime I can say that there are aspects of the anime- such as superpowers, disorder and isolation and strong friendships- that will also appeal to hunter x hunter fans. Please open your heart towards us. Thank you for your time. Illumi's Nen ability template I'd like to edit Illumi's second ability, could you remove the block? I can show you my edit here before making it, if you prefer. Also, there is another category I found that needs to be deleted, that of the Rookie Hunters. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Volume 05 Hello, sorry to disturb you again, I wanted to ask you if you were in possession of Volume 5 of the manga. In it is mentioned the type of telephone Hunters use to communicate (chapter 38). It is a useful piece of information about the Hunters, but lacking that issue, I did not want to use a wrong title for the page. Do you have any suggestions? Thanks. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) hiya :3 im only 11 but i understand this stuff :D hey was you the one who locked allukas page? i think you should unlock it or at least change her pronouns :) SHES a GIRL '''NOT '''a boy i dont know if you actually watched it lol but killua (her closest brother) refers to her with she/her pronouns and says shes a girl all the time lol notice how her closest brother is saying that? by referring her with the wrong pronouns and purposely misgendering her is incredibly digusting and transphobic :^) hope u understand im only 11 lol Regarding Alluka's gender and family relations... I'm sorry to bother you one more time, but OPN can be quite scary at times. Today I have edited already edited the blood relations between Alluka and all the members of the family once. It is pretty late now, so I won't do it again now, but would it be possible to lock only their profile templates? Not only Killua above (linking him because he did not sign his comment), but also another user has called Alluka "daughter", "sister", etc. even on Gon's and the butlers' pages. I have understood why Alluka is considered male and completely approve it. but I'm just too tired to go through all those edits again now (luckily, has taken care of a few). Is there anything that can be done about it? Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for listening! Martialmaniac (talk) 18:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Kurapika Images Hi. The game is called "HunterXHunter Battle Collection" only for smartphones (I guess) it is not an app ,you can play online for free in this website HxH Battle Collection Click on the wide green button,then it'll take you to Log in Page ...everything is in Japanese so you need to translate the page with Google translator and try to find "Sign up" or "make an account" ...I don't remember what it was but it took life time to get the link and make the account x____x anyways ..make the account but REMEMBER! they will send you TENS of messages every day (to your e-mail) if you want my advice ,use a deserted email or make one only for this account.However,you can fix messages Problem from the settings but it is hard to find the settings and it's harder to find the specific section for announcements ^⍵^ Have Fun . Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Kurapika image you're more than welcome :) Question Hi, I was wondering about something, why this wiki doesn't use the official names for some of the characters. By official they're decided by Togashi, for example, Johness is actually Jones, Leroute is Leluto, Khara is Kara, Bendot is Bendotto. You can find the names after each chapter in the tankobon version of the manga, not sure if there is more though. MERCURIOUS (talk) 13:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you You're welcome! ;) Iloveinoxxx (talk) 21:04, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I am an admin over at the Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) Wiki. I would like to ask for an affiliation between our wikis. Heres the Banner for our wiki if you are interested. Thanks! --GamerTimeUS 17:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Biscuit Krueger Nen Template Could you please unlock Biscuit's Nen Template so I or someone else can condense her ref's? RumbleXRumble (talk) 17:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hand-to-Hand Combat Look, I'm very sorry, but you seem to be the only active admin. It may look like a trifle, but it is actually a very "invasive" operation, so I wanted to ask you first. Since the categorization for hand-to-hand combat is a bit vague as of now (it is my fault, I came up with the layout of the "Abilities & Powers" section as an anonymous user a few years ago and never changed it), would it be alright to substitute it with the one that is in use in the Fairy Tail Wiki? It has only three ranks, but at least they are very precise: Master hand-to-hand combatant: Only for the best fighters, such as Netero, Killua or Biscuit. Expert/Proficient (what's better?) hand-to-hand combatant: For good fighters such as Gon and Knuckle. Hand-to-hand combatant: For characters who have shown some skills at unarmed combat but are rather weak (Amori brothers), or their full abilities are unknown (Zushi). Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I was just asking for your approval. There are not that many pages that need to be changed, I can do it by myself. Just to inform you, the categories I'll use are "Master", "Proficient", "Adequate" (perhaps) and just "Hand to hand combatant". Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) A modest proposal ...which I am not entirely sure I share. I'm very sorry to bring up this topic again, but the issue has not been resolved. Apparently, Killua refers to Alluka as male, and uses "sister" only when talking about his powers, e.g. when he talks about Nanika, who is arguably feminine in psyche. Should we create a page specifically about Nanika and specify this? It might calm thingsa little bit if we explain it in these terms. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) The problem is that, according to the official wikipedia, trasngender characters should be referred to with their gender of choice: and while Alluka has always been called a boy and Nanika a girl, we'll get no rest until Alluka's page features him as female, which we have no reason to do, since he never said anything like that. I thought that could be a compromise that would not stray from the truth. But I see your point, thanks for replying. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Maybe a promotion is in order? Since I seem to be the only admin that is here every day (I really want that diamond badge) and I have done so much for this wiki (not much at all as of late to be honest) I think that maybe a promotion to Bureaucrat is in order since well since I would really like to be a bureaucrat here just like I am on the Berserk wiki and it might be necessary for us/me/you to appoint a thread moderator. It might also do well to ask the other admins (the semi-active ones) about whether they still intend to be a part of this wiki and if they still want to have their user rights be as they are.OnePieceNation (talk) 09:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) First of RumblexRumble is obviously the most qualified editor to become an admin however he categorically doesn't want to become one, that's the reason why Xscar and Hahaharuhi became admins instead of him. Secondly asking to become an admin after just joining a place and making only a few hundred edits and after having had barely no interraction with the community is both pretentious and discourtious. One should not willy nilly ask to become an admin or be made an admin. Thirdly yes I like quality over quantity too, however I think that quantity shows a type of commitment that cannot be viewed easily from quality. Fourthly my response to Pigzillion and Martialmaniac was not meant harshly at all me saying to them : (as semi-experienced editors) was meant as a quib nothing more also me saying what the hell was meant jokingly though it obviously might not have come over as that. People who know me here, know I often intentionally act more perverted and more angry then I really am (Please don't take me too seriously) . At the most I was a bit disappointed in Martial since he has been a good editor, member and contributer here for a long time and he shouldn't have had the edit war go on for such a long time. Finally three more points: Point A: I was talking about apointing a Thread Moderator which is something that only a bureacrat can do, a Thread Moderator only has the added rights to move, remove, highlight and close threads. They are not an admins, just like chat moderators are not admins and only have extra rights in chat, Also Suki and Jay are most suited to become a Thread Moderator. Point B: Everything I said in parantheses was meant jokingly, me wanting to get the diamond badge has nothing to do with me wanting to become bureaucrat. Point C: Yes I want to become a bureaucrat here however most of my comment was meant jokingly and as a funny way to address some minor issues. I know that I haven't been really active at all for a long while that is why I said that in parentheses. If I was serious I would have made a blog for all the communtiy to see just like I did when I wanted to become an admin, since for becoming bureaucrat I would want the community's regocnition and agreement with me becoming one. Also in the case you now would have made me a bureaucrat I would have made a blog which also would be partly in jest about not taking me to seriously and that even though I got what I wanted I would resign as bureaucrat if the community was against it. PS: Always remember not to take me too seriously on anything, angry, perverted or otherwise. I'd like to joke around and I'd like to keep people guessing whether I am serious or whether I am poeing. Sorry about that, but that is just my character. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Stats First, I apologize for all that edit war matter, we let us get sucked in it like a silly game. If I may say it, I think OPN was so rough because I was involved in it, considering I should be more mature than that. Though you are right, scarying off contributors is the last thing we want to do. Now, for the matter at hand: I am in possession of the power charts written by Togashi, all of which, however, are outdated. Should I submit them? And, completely unrelated: do you think that Meruem can be classified as a former antagonist? After all, he stopped opposing the extermination team prior to his death. Martialmaniac (talk) 09:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) With shame, I admit that Pigzillion and I were basically playing after a while, undoing each other's edits while trying to convince the other to stop. Anyway, I just found out the stats are still available on the net, so you may see them here: http://imgur.com/a/tYEuz. The translations are: Spirit (it is a sort of mix of composure and determination, I think), Skill, Strength, Nen, Talent (the capacity of a person to increase their strength during a fight) and Intelligence. Also, would you mind if I stole your favourite characters template (and wasn't Kurapika the one next to it?)? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I must have stopped visiting your page when you replaced Kurapika, or I just did not notice. Anyway, thank you! Right now I'm having lunch, but as soon as I think of a way to insert them (keeping into account that some characters have more than one) I'll tell you. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Wait, the way they are in the Death Note Wiki is absolutely fantastic! I was about to suggest to imitate the Bleach Wiki (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/T%C5%8Dshir%C5%8D_Hitsugaya#Powers_.26_Abilities), but that way is much, much better. The thing is, I absolutely have no clue how to make that kind of edits on templates, I'm very sorry! If you prepare the lines, I can write the content, though. And my spaghetti and I thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep, those were the last words they heard. Anyhow, I don't know if it can help, but here's a list of characters. We should specify the arc which the stats are from, perhaps in a parenthesis, so we'd solve the problem of yhe ones who have more than one. They are: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Kite, Netero, Hisoka, Biscuit, Tsezguerra, Razor, Genthru, Morel, Knov, Knuckle, Palm, Shoot, Meruem, C.A: Queen, Colt, Cheetu, Leol, Meleoron, Rammot, Ikalgo, Neferpitou, Youpi, Shaiapouf, Welfin, Komugi and Gyro (his are unknown, but if Togashi gave an unknown characters the oh-so-prized power charts, it must be important). Martialmaniac (talk) 13:03, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Stupid me, if you change the template, thw characters don't matter. Could you drop me a note when it is ready to be edited? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:23, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I confess I'm quite afraid of OPN's questions. Seriously though, I might, in the future, only that at the moment I'd prefer to limit my activity here to editing and discussing... the 20 questions forum is already an exception, at least as of right now. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid the infobox gets too long, undo my latest edit on Gon's page to see the effect. However... http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Hy%C5%ABga#Stats *malicious smirk* I tried stealing that code some time ago but it did not work, could you please try? Instead of "Databook", we write "Arc", and the rest is pretty easy. The characters who have more stats have 4. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:53, March 31, 2015 (UTC) No worries! Also, I asked Jay to add me to the GTK list -.-" So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:22, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm preparing countermeasures as we speak. Instead of writing an essay that I have to send tomorrow and could grant me a 1000£ scholarship. Scholarsh*t. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:37, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Marvellous! I hope I'll be able to make a few of those later today. Thank you very much! Martialmaniac (talk) 07:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok, wehere do you think we should put them? In the Trivia? Or in the Powers & Abilitites section? Before or after the Nen heading? Martialmaniac (talk) 09:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and see if it looks good. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok, the only one left is Neferpitou. The template is ready, could you input the code? --Martialmaniac (talk) 12:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem, wish we had more material to work with -.-" Martialmaniac (talk) 14:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Voting? Since a blog post about the gender topic has already been written, but it doesn't look like an agreement has been reached, why don't we just let everybody vote? Perhaps the old battle polls could be replaced with two on how Neferpitou and Alluka should be addressed (still specifying that Aluka is biologically male). Voting has been used on other wikis, too. What do you think? I have also made OPN the same suggestion. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Neferpitou's Gender So Neferpitou's gender is probably one of the biggest debates fans of hunter x hunter seem to have, and while I originally thought it was infact a girl, while I was reading through the chimera ant arc again I found pretty much a whole page and a bit of Gon AND the narrator referring to Pitou as "he". After reading this I'm pretty much just clinging to the theory Martial brought up about Pitou being different genders in both Anime and Manga, but I feel like this should at least be mentioned, and if push comes to shove, have it where when you click on the "manga" link to see what Pitou looks like in the Manga, have its gender change from unknown to male. Right now I'll put a link to the page in the manga in the gender ambiguity section Pitou has on its page, but I'd like to know what you think about all this since many people question the reliability of the english translation(as Martial pointed out). Here's a link to the pages I'm talking about: http://www.mangatown.com/manga/hunter_x_hunter/v28/c307/10.html http://www.mangatown.com/manga/hunter_x_hunter/v28/c307/4.html http://www.mangatown.com/manga/hunter_x_hunter/v28/c307/5.html --Pigzillion (talk) 20:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) References Hi, Darkchylde-san! I promised Rumble to start working again on the references. However, I don't know where I stopped^^; I remember that it was at the Chimera Ant arc but I don't know at which chapter. You also added some references so thought that maybe you know? Animesuki (talk) 13:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. I will try to figure it out using the method Rumble showed me^^ Animesuki (talk) 16:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! You are hereby invited to my birthday barbecue. Now where the confetti at! *throws all the confetti we have left* Pigzillion (talk) 14:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Battle poll Hello, do you have any power over the "monthly" battle poll? Because the current one has been there since forever, and I have asked OPN so many times to change it that I'd prefer not to grate on his nerves. So I'm grating on yours. Makes sense. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, I wondering if you could do it only this once. There are many suggestions in the blog, or do I remember incorrectly? Anyway, sorry, I don't know how long it takes to do it. It's no big deal, you don't need to do it, of course. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok, you were much faster than I thought, I immediately replied to you and did not have the chance to look at the home page. Thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Lucky Alexandrite How do you have 9 of them!? Also, are you the one that made this wiki by any chance? Hi Guys, I will like to know why is Hunter X Hunter, My Top Favorite Anime isn't continuing in both Anime Pages and Videos. Please, We here in Cameroon FANS of "Hunter X Hunter" will like to see more Publishing. Thanks. Love you all. Crizinvest (talk) 13:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Single Star Hunter Congrats on the new badge. That and the new profile pic. Killua with feitan's outfit is so cute!! >_< Pigzillion (talk) 17:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Akatsuki no Yona You've still got a pretty massive amount of manga too read before you finish akatsuki no Yona. And what about poor zeno!? He's so cute you'd have to have him around. Plus he's even cuter in the manga.